


When I Killed Someone For You

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: Would you love me moreif I killed someone for you?





	When I Killed Someone For You

_would you love me more_

XXX

 

when he heard the front door opening and closing, he opened his eyes, blinking against the bright lights. His vision went fuzzy, slowly refocusing as he heard the clunk of keys against a kitchen counter, heard her soft voice calling out, "ty? I'm home."

he tried to stand, gripping the edge of the sink above his head. the world spun as he hurled himself upright, sprinkling shards of glass off his clothes and onto the floor. one of jenna's mirror had been shattered, but he would buy her a new one, a better one, and she would be happy. the mirror above the sink had been unharmed. he took the chance to stare at his reflection. one side of his hair had been matted down by dried blood, but the wound wasn't in need of stitches. it would heal in time.

that's how she found him. staring at his reflection, at the body that was now his. her brow creased, but her voice was steady and calm when she asked, "ty, baby, what happened?"

"he's gone now," he murmured.

"who? blurry?"

his pulse quickened at the sound of his name, and he finally tore his eyes away from the mirror. "no," he cleared his throat, relishing in how good it felt to finally be in control. "tyler's gone. I'm here now, jen."

her eyes searched his, finding no trace of tyler. "okay. hi, blurry. you know I don't mind having you around for a little while-" he flushed at the compliment- "but when is tyler coming back, hmm?"

he rubbed at his forearms, where tyler had gripped too hard and left imprints. they hurt. "he's not. he's not coming back. I killed him, jen. there is no more tyler. it's only me."

"we have an agreement, blur. no lies."

"I'm not lying!" he protested, reaching for her. she stepped back. he let his arms drop back down to his sides. "he's really gone. I killed him."

it had always been one of their biggest fears. the doctors', josh's, jenna's. when tyler wrote blurry face in 2015, he acknowledged he existed, that there was someone else in his head, unknowingly giving him power over their host. and he'd taken advantage of it. battling emotional demons was one thing, but tyler had never been strong enough to hold him off for long.

he took control for two days sometime in the hiatus. and in those glorious forty-eight hours, he'd fallen in love. with having a body, with the world. and most importantly, with jenna.

he loved her gentle, calming manner. he loved her blue eyes and her blonde hair, her ability to empathize, to forgive and forgive, over and over again. he loved the sound of her voice. he loved the way she was accepting of him, the way she wasn't scared.

and he wanted her to be his.

tyler wasn't good enough. tyler was baggage, garbage, a mess of a man that didn't deserve someone like jenna. he didn't deserve anyone, or anything. tyler didn't deserve to live.

so he'd laid low, letting tyler regain control of the host. and tonight, when he'd been vulnerable and sad, doubting himself, he'd struck. it wasn't easy. tyler had fought back, hard. he knew that he had something to live for. he'd wanted a family, he wanted to be a father, he was halfway through writing a new album.

well, tyler would never get the chance to finish it.

while he was explaining this to jenna, his tone had turned pleading, hands reaching for someone who always moved back, someone who didn't want to be held. not by him, anyway. but she would, in time, forget about the man who once controlled the body. she would forgive him for killing her husband. yes, she would.

his head was throbbing, a dull headache that had the potential to blossom into something sharp. he knew he should sit down, drink some water, and give the body time to adjust, but he kept moving, pleading as jenna escaped further into the house. she hadn't said a word since he admitted to getting rid of tyler.

"jenna, please," he begged. they were already down in the basement, past tyler's studio, heading into the storage room. she quickened her pace, racing ahead of him and slamming the door shut in his face. he halted abruptly, blinking at the wood. he heard the lock click from the other side.

he sighed her name, pressing his palms against the wood and resting his forehead on the door. there was a shuffling sound, like the cocking of a gun, a muffled sob. but that must've been his imagination. jenna wouldn't cry.

and if she was crying, he would make her feel better. once she got over tyler, he would be able to hold her in his arms and place a kiss on the top of her head. he would hum in the voice that now belonged to him, learn to play the piano and let his fingers make beautiful sounds that could lull her to sleep. she would learn to love him. she had no other choice.

the door opened and he brightened, ready to comfort her.

the last thing Blurryface saw was the barrel of a gun.

 

XXX

_if i killed someone for you?_

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, take it anyway.  
> I have a tumbler now! You can find me there at fairly--local-dreamer. Send me questions, requests, whatever. Let's hang out!  
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. Stay street my dudes.


End file.
